


love me good, love me down, don't turn me down

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DCCW Rare Pair Swap, Dirty Talk, Dom Barry/sub Julian, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Professor Barry/Student Julian, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: Barry and Julian have some fun times when they're locked in a classroom together.





	love me good, love me down, don't turn me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taliesin_niseilaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/gifts).



> Happy [DCCW Rarepair Swap](https://dccwrarepairswap.tumblr.com/)! I had the honor to write some Barry/Julian for [maeve-issyra](https://maeve-issyra.tumblr.com/) / [Taliesin_niseilaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT), who has written some amazing allenbert stuff themselves. :) I really hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Title is taken from "[Bed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNeeh2Gxyvg)" by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj
> 
> The beta is my lovely wife [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds) <3

“B-Barry…” Julian rasps out, reaching out to grip onto the edge of the desk, breathing heavily. His legs are spread out, clenching and unclenching. Sweat is slowly starting to drip down his forehead. His skin feels like it’s on fire, tingles going down his spine at each touch, each kiss. Hands pull at his blonde hair and he lets out a rather embarrassing whimper, but he’s rewarded with a strong and messy kiss.  
  
Out of everything that could have happened tonight, getting screwed by his professor is the very last thing Julian was expecting. Well, he also wasn’t expecting to get locked in a classroom with said professor, and yet, here he is, lying on his back on one of the desks while Professor Allen—no, _Barry_ is pinning him down by the wrists, trailing kisses and soft bites along his lean body.  
  
Julian reasons with himself that everyone has needs, and he teases Barry about the so-called “sexual tension” his classmates would mention whenever the two would clash heads and argue during class.  
  
“So hot,” Barry mumbles against Julian’s lips before he moves to kiss his ear, nipping and pulling at the earlobe. “You’re so good for me, Jules. So good…”  
  
“A-ah, Barry,” Julian moans, closing his eyes, unable to believe the pleasure the older man is giving him. He had no idea that his professor could be so dominating, and he’s simply melting at every single touch.  
  
“You want this?” Barry asks, his voice deep, emphasizing his words by nipping and sucking at the skin of Julian’s neck. “You want me, Jules? Tell me. Tell me how bad you want it.” His one hand is gripping around Julian’s wrists to keep them above his head, the other slowly moving down, down, down his torso…  
  
“Y-yes…” Julian says rather weakly, which only makes his professor move his hand _away_ from where Julian badly wants it to be.  
  
“Yes what, Jules?” Barry is giving him a small grin, stroking along his wrists with his thumb, his lips leaving gentle kisses on Julian’s collarbone.  
  
Julian swallows hard. “Yes, I-I want it,” he says, squirming a bit. “I want it, Barry, p-please. Please give it to me, _please_ …”  
  
Barry hums, as if considering whether the begging is good enough for him to continue. His hazel eyes lock with Julian’s blue ones, strands of his hair falling out of place from the pristine style he usually has it in.  
  
Julian only starts to squirm more underneath his professor’s gaze, his cheeks a rosy color, his lips plump and red, purple and red bruises all about his neck and chest. He isn’t sure how much more of this torture he can take, but he certainly isn’t complaining. It’s an odd but nice feeling to let someone else take the lead, to make his knees buckle, to make his head dizzy, to make him want to scream Barry’s name over and over again until he gets his release.  
  
“Ugh, Barry, please!” Julian says impatiently, pushing against the restraint of Barry’s hand over his wrists. “Just... _do_ something, bloody h—”  
  
Barry immediately lets go of him, getting off of him and taking a step back. It takes a second for Julian to process what has happened, and he gives his professor a weird look. He’s starting to worry that he’s somehow fucked this up, but he sees that the other is grinning again.  
  
“Turn around,” Barry commands him. “On your stomach. This is what happens to naughty boys who aren’t patient.”  
  
At this, Julian only returns the smirk, doing as he’s told as he gets up and moves to bend over the desk. “My, my. You aren’t normally this strict during class, Professor,” he says, even though his voice is a little hoarse.  
  
Barry actually lets out a small chuckle, betraying his dominating side for a moment. “I’m only this strict when it comes to my bad, bad students, especially to those who like to argue with me all the time,” he teases, earning a laugh from Julian.  
  
Julian can feel the older man hovering over him, and his body suddenly tingles from the feeling of the tips of Barry’s fingers just barely tracing down his back. He lets out a long and contented sigh.  
  
Then it happens. A resounding _smack!_ to his ass, echoing off of the walls of the empty classroom. There’s a whimper that escapes from Julian’s lips, and he can feel the heat rising in his face.  
  
It happens again. _Smack!_ Barry’s hand meeting the bare flesh of Julian’s ass makes such a delicious and satisfying sound and it even gets Julian’s cock to twitch a couple of times. He wonders if Barry can’t get enough of it as well while he gives him another three slaps in a row, each getting louder.  
  
“God, Barry!” Julian moans, his voice high-pitched and his cock starting to leak some pre-cum, his knees starting to wobble. He feels Barry’s hand slowly soothing the now-stinging flesh, and he’s breathing heavily. “P-Professor, that’s so good,” he continues. “Feels so good, fuck…”  
  
Barry smacks him twice, making sure to get a handful of his student’s ass cheek, groping him nicely. “I can’t wait to fuck you, Jules,” he tells him, his voice almost gravel-like, and his own breathing a bit shallow. _Smack!_ “Your ass is amazing.” _Smack, smack!_  
  
“I—ahh, Professor! Professor, please…!” Julian keens, his knuckles turning white as he’s holding tightly onto the edge of the desk, trying his best not to give in and fall onto the tiled floor. “Please, I promise I’ll be a good boy,” he says through whimpers, turning his head to look back at Barry. “Oh, please, Profesor. I’ll be _such_ a good boy for you.”  
  
Licking his bottom lip, Barry gives him one more slap before he stands right behind Julian. He pins him down right where he is, nails digging into the skin of Julian’s waist while he works on the buttons of his pants.  
  
_Finally_ , Julian thinks to himself, but he doesn’t dare to say it out loud, knowing that Barry would probably drag this out even longer if he misbehaves once more. Part of him actually wants it to happen, but another part of him is crying, shouting for some sort of release.  
  
Once Barry’s rather impressive length is free, pants pushed to the side, he teasingly rocks himself against Julian’s ass. His cock is sliding up and down Julian’s crack, the tip barely meeting the entrance at each thrust.  
  
The feeling is gone after a few moments, and there’s suddenly slick fingers pushing at his entrance, rough and intrusive. Julian hisses at the pain and pleasure that the stretch gives. Then he’s whimpering, pushing himself back onto Barry’s long fingers once he feels more comfortable.  
  
“Mm, naughty boy,” Barry whispers, grinning to himself. “You already want to be fucked, don’t you?”  
  
Julian nods his head, increasing the speed of fucking himself onto the other’s fingers. “Y-yes, Professor. I wanna be fucked so bad, please. Please…”  
  
At this, Barry pulls his fingers away and pins the blonde down, which makes Julian whine in response, but it lets him know that Barry is going to give him what he wants. Waiting for something to replace the professor’s fingers is practically torture, and Julian is writhing underneath. He hears some rustling behind him, and he smirks when he turns his head to watch the older man ripping open a condom wrapper and rolling it onto his dick.  
  
“Surprised that you’re not shoving that into my mouth first,” Julian quips, licking his lips to emphasize his words.  
  
Barry smiles. That stupid, bright, happy smile that gets Julian’s heart doing flips. “There’s always next time,” Barry says with a wink.  
  
Before Julian can ask what that means, he feels Barry’s cock starting to thrust into him and he releases some sound that’s between a moan and a whine. His brain feels like it’s short-circuiting, a stream of curses and his professor’s name on his lips while Barry gets to the hilt.  
  
They pause for a minute to adjust, their heavy breathing and occasional groan echoing through the classroom. Julian’s cock is leaking pre-cum once again, and he can’t stop himself from pushing his body back, silently begging for Barry to move.  
  
Barry takes the cue and he slowly starts to fuck the younger man, leaning down to place a trail of kisses down his spine. Julian shivers beneath him, murmuring for more, more, _more_ .  
  
Nipping at Julian’s neck, Barry tells him hoarsely, “Turn around. I wanna watch you.” Without even disconnecting their touch, Barry gets Julian to lie on his back and he fucks into him harder, faster.  
  
It gets the desk underneath them shaking a bit, Barry quite literally rocking Julian’s world. He doesn’t get a chance to make the little comment, though, because his professor finds _the_ spot inside of him, the one that has Julian sobbing out of pure pleasure and ecstasy. There are tears at the corner of his eyes and he sees Barry grinning above him with beads of sweat all about his freckled torso.  
  
Julian reaches out with his hands to grip onto Barry’s shoulders, bringing them even closer together and crying out for his professor. Their eyes connect and it’s like neither of them can look away from the other now.  
  
“F-fuck, Barry, I...I’m close,” Julian moans, feeling that familiar buildup.  
  
“I’m close, too,” Barry tells him while he uses one hand to pump Julian’s hard cock in time with each thrust. “Come with me, Jules. Be a good boy and come for me.”  
  
After a few more thrusts, Julian is crying out loudly, seeing stars as hot, white liquid is spilling all over his chest and stomach. He’s swearing and repeating Barry’s name as he’s coming, then Barry grunts his name into his ear, his momentum slowing as he comes down from his high.  
  
Catching his breath, Julian strokes his fingers through Barry’s hair as they lie together for a long moment. A million thoughts are going through Julian’s head, wondering what this means, what happens now, if it’s going to happen again when they can actually control their environment instead of being locked in a room. He doesn’t usually get worked up with booty calls or one-night stands, but this is his _professor_ . It’s different. It’s new. It’s...nearly scary, now that he’s thinking about it.  
  
After what seems like minutes pass, he makes a face when Barry pulls himself out, slipping off the condom to tie it and toss it in a nearby trash bin. He lays right beside Julian on the desk, their shoulders barely touching. The two of them are silent, not wanting to break this rather fantastic time together by having some conversation neither of them want to have.  
  
It’s Barry that decides to break that silence. “Well—you sure earned yourself some extra credit,” he says, and Julian stares at him, taken aback. Until Barry cracks with a lively grin.  
  
“You tosser!” Julian shouts in between laughing as he’s playfully punches Barry’s shoulder. “You had me going there for a second, I’ll give you that.”  
  
“ _Please_ . What kind of professor do you think I am?” Barry says, chuckling.  
  
Julian raises a brow. “The kind who fucks his hottest, smartest, and sexiest student,” he says.  
  
Barry lets out a hearty laugh this time. “Alright, fair enough,” he says. “That’s...something we should talk about, though.”  
  
Julian bites his lower lip, the worry back clearly on his face. “Yeah, I suppose so,” he mumbles. However, he feels a hand lacing with his and he glances up at Barry.  
  
“Maybe after we get out of here,” Barry continues, winking at him. “In the meantime...round two?”  
  
Smirking, Julian rolls to get on top of him, pinning him down. “I’m game, Professor Allen,” he tells him, nipping at Barry’s lip. “Besides, it’d be a shame if I didn’t show off _my_ dominating side.”  
  
Barry hums happily, his cock twitching with arousal already. “You’re on, Jules,” he whispers, and it takes everything in Julian to keep himself from melting.  
  
He’s in deep, deep trouble now.


End file.
